


哭墙

by earthafromearth



Series: 失败却真实的爱情 [1]
Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 但确实腻歪, 信女别无所求, 和好, 和好吧, 我刚写完就发了, 我现在还不是很喜欢这个, 我难以置信我写了个这么腻歪的玩意, 真的很腻歪, 腻歪, 腻歪地和好了
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthafromearth/pseuds/earthafromearth
Summary: 和好老年腻歪文学我竟然写了对真的





	哭墙

乔站在瑞奇的家门口，双手插在夹克的兜里，从里面紧紧攥住内衬，他低头看着自己的脚尖，脚趾在鞋子里不住地蜷缩又放开，左右交替地重复着，像是个丢了玩具的孩子。他不知道自己站在这里到底是要干什么，他甚至都不知道自己是怎么过来的。乐队的那两个叛徒就这么把他扔在了大马路上，说什么他必须休息的屁话。但乔不能休息，他就是不能，尤其是在瑞奇离开之后。他必须不停地宣传、巡演，从飞机到宾馆到体育场再回到宾馆，他做得还不够，她只有这样才能继续，难道那两个人不懂吗？没了箭，要怎么放松一根卡在了缝隙的弓？没了那堵叹息的石墙，信徒要抵着什么低声哀悼？  
瑞奇一直没出来开门，乔不知道他昔日的朋友是不愿意见他，还只是正在忙。乔舔了舔嘴唇，他放开一直偷偷攥着的布料，却发现皮衣的下摆都被他拽得皱巴巴地缩了进去，他的呼吸一下都哽在了喉咙里，好像被直接扔进了一间封闭的牢笼，无处可逃，他连忙使劲地拉扯了几下，肩膀都被拽得往下耷拉。他松手后不放心地又拍了拍衣服，这才又一次按下门铃。他感觉自己想是个等着接女伴去毕业舞会的傻小子，要先让人家爸爸骂一顿，才能拉过女孩躲进车里，偷偷亲人家的嘴角。这样荒诞的想法让他想笑，但他笑不出，他只是感觉胸口短暂地暖了一下，像是凑近了去吹一根蜡烛时那股将灭的热气，笑意还没到嘴角就散了个干净。  
这一次，乔的手还没收回去，门就被拉开了，他举着胳膊愣了一下，眨眨眼，不知道该干什么。他迟缓地把僵硬的手臂放下，抬头看向站在门廊里的朋友。他们太久没见面了，他甚至不去看另一人的新闻，刻意地将他排除在了自己的生活之外。他只是不停地工作，下一张专辑，下一轮巡演，下一项合作，而现在对方活生生地站在他对面，穿着一件印花都被洗掉了的旧上衣和松松垮垮的睡裤，乔突然感觉好累，每一根骨头都要酥酥地碎掉，而贴附在上面的肌肉只能酸涩地包裹住仅剩的残渣。他绷得太紧，也绷了太久，他像是一台就要报废的落地钟，秒针的每一下跳动都让木制的钟笼裂得更深。他吸了一下鼻子，突然意识到其实一直都在下雨，雨水顺着他的眼角留下脸颊，他的眼睛却干涩得火燎过一般。  
瑞奇甚至没有立刻认出来站在门口的是谁，但就像他每一次面对乔，他的身体比脑子的反应得快多了，他还没感觉到胸口的憋闷，就已经伸出手把人拉进了屋里。门廊是开放式的，直接连着里面的客厅，但两个人只是安静地站在门口。瑞奇就是这时候才意识到自己的胸口憋得生疼，他必须用力地呼吸才能感觉有氧气流出心脏。他俩离得太近了，瑞奇稍微低下头就能蹭到乔的发梢，每一次呼吸都带进更多乔的味道，而那味道是这么多年来他一直逃避的刑罚，现在他却直愣愣地自投了罗网。  
乔看起来苍老了很多，瑞奇想要把另一人揽进怀里，抬起手却又放了下去，他终究是在转身走开的那一刻就失去了这样的资格。他从没想着乔还能再次走进他的房间，但就像是走向电椅的犯人突然得到了一个缓刑，原本做好的心理建设彻底打了水漂，瑞奇只感觉心里满当当的都是感情，却一下子分辨不出其中都有什么，像是一个被打乱了的毛线球，找不到线头，捋不出前后。  
乔打了个冷颤，头发扫过瑞奇的鼻子，闹得瑞奇也跟着打了个喷嚏。乔被逗笑了，他低着头，肩膀在他笑的时候不住地抖动。瑞奇想念他的笑声，想得指尖和脚尖一起发麻。他其实不知道乔到底是觉得什么那么好笑，他就安静地看着另一人。乔的白发原本是蓬松地向后梳过去，但现在淋了雨，它们就都湿哒哒地贴在了乔的脸颊上，其中一缕横过了他的眉眼，搭在了他的上唇，在乔笑得只能用嘴呼吸的时候，发梢被乔吃进了嘴里。瑞奇忍不住，他用食指的指甲从乔的脸颊上挑起那缕惹眼的头发，指肚从乔的颧骨轻轻划到耳阔，他把那缕头发别在了乔的耳后。乔在脸上感到瑞奇若有若无的体温，他的笑声一下停住了。瑞奇在他的脸上留下一道瘙痒的感觉。乔没有意识到他自己摒住了呼吸，直到瑞奇的手指停留在乔的耳朵上，他在吉他手粗糙的手指轻轻地摸过他的耳垂的时候，克制不住地颤抖。他突然想要说“对不起”，他其实想说“我想你”，但他只是闭着嘴，稍稍抬起眼睛，盯着瑞奇的嘴唇出神。最后还是瑞奇开了口，但乔没太听清他都说了些什么，只抓住了最后干涩的笑声，他恍惚地想要搂住瑞奇。  
但瑞奇已经走进屋里了，他听到乔的动静，转过身，刚好看到乔抬起手，又尴尬地装作只是要抬手脱掉湿哒哒的外套。“就扔在门口吧，”乔这次听清了瑞奇的声音，他清了清嗓子，“进屋去，别傻站在门口。”  
乔走进客厅，他已经不再熟悉这间屋子，但他仔细看过，又确实没有什么没变，柔黄色的壁纸上挂着裱起来的金唱片和几张照片，阿瓦的照片和乐队在俄罗斯的合照，每个人都冻得缩进了大衣里；白色的皮沙发和随意扔在上面的抱枕，乔能在指尖隐隐约约感到浅棕色亚麻布料摸起来有些硌手的感觉。乔把鞋子脱在了门口，现在只穿着袜子踩在木地板上，脚尖顶着沙发下已经磨旧的棕色地毯，他扭动着把脚趾塞进了地毯翘起的边缘内，被厚重的布料死死压住的感觉从脚尖包裹住了他整个人，刚才唐突的快乐就像是一个被攥住的气球，虽然鼓得很厉害，但啪的一声就只剩下软塌塌的碎片。乔不自在地抓了抓头发，雨水从他的手背滴落到地板上，他突然想知道二楼的卧室是不是还有着那扇落地窗和深蓝色的丝绸床单。乔觉得卧室也一定就像是他记忆中的那样，因为瑞奇永远都会是瑞奇，只是他可能早就不再是他自己了，但这又是什么意思呢？  
瑞奇手里拿着一条干毛巾和一件浅黄色的上衣，乔赶紧把脚趾从地毯下抽了出来，他像是一个被抓住打碎了花瓶的小孩，但瑞奇只是把衣服塞进他手里，然后用毛巾裹住了他的头发。他被瑞奇按着低下头，好让另一个男人揉过他头顶的头发。他看到瑞奇没有穿袜子，光脚踩在地毯上。乔往前蹭了半步，对上瑞奇的脚趾，瑞奇也没停下手上的活儿，但乔隔着毛巾听到他闷闷地说：“我才几年不在，你就好这口了？”乔一下接不上话，他抬头瞪向瑞奇，但头发都挡在了眼睛前面，他就狠狠踩了瑞奇一脚。瑞奇抽了一口气，跳着往后躲，乔追上去，没想到瑞奇直接扔了毛巾，两只手卡住他的腰，把他摔在了沙发上，高个的男人坐在了乔的大腿上，乔动弹不得，只能任凭瑞奇挠得他上不来气，他笑得直抖，推着瑞奇肩膀的手也使不上力气，很快就成了他揽着另一人的肩膀，瑞奇也只是搂着乔的腰，两个人再次安静了下来。  
“啪。”气球又爆了。

那时候他们还都很年轻。太年轻了，瑞奇还不知道他可以走开；太年轻了，瑞奇还随着乔做任何乔想做的；太年轻了，乔还会被哄着吃迷幻剂然后拉着瑞奇在凌晨三点溜进录音室。  
“我们现在去录音室干什么！”瑞奇坐在了录音室外的走廊里，而乔在他跟前，撅着屁股，努力地把钥匙插进门锁里，但他就是对不准那个小小的缝隙，“小声点！”咔哒一声，钥匙从门锁黄铜的圆形凸起边缘滑了出去。乔这下放弃了，也坐在了地上，瑞奇正对着乔跪坐在走廊对面的后背，乔扭过身子瞪了瑞奇一眼，但紧跟着又朝另一个人吐了吐舌头，瑞奇想要亲他。“这时候连保安都睡了，你直接把门踹开都行。”瑞奇半爬半蹭地凑到了乔身边，乔立刻朝着他靠了过来。  
看，这就是为什么他很喜欢嗑了药的乔。  
他搂过乔的肩膀，从他的手上抢过了钥匙，他想要直接把钥匙插进去，但乔却只顾着往他怀里钻，他不得不停下，用另一只手按住乔，但乔只是顺着他，躺在了他的大腿上。迷幻药让一起都朦朦胧胧的，只有躺在他大腿上的乔带有重量，像是扎进胳膊的针头，刺激得很真实。他把黏在乔脸上的头发拨开，手指沾到了乔脸上的汗，瑞奇笑起来，他又多有了一丁点的乔。乔也扭过头盯着瑞奇的手指看，乔的头发钻进了瑞奇的衣服里，蹭着瑞奇的肚皮，瑞奇扭动着往后躲，乔本来枕得正舒服的大腿突然变了位置，他不乐意地哼了两声，抬起手伸到头顶，别扭地从另一边按住了瑞奇的腰。瑞奇只感觉乔在他的大腿上拱来拱去的，头发还扎得他怪痒的，像是喝下一口烈酒，暖流集中在他的下腹，慢慢散到全身。乔看他不再躲了，转而伸起手去探瑞奇的脸，瑞奇顺从地低下头，乔在半路贴上他，乔舔了舔瑞奇的嘴唇，含住他的下唇，却没等瑞奇张开嘴，乔就放开了他。“我想到了一首新歌。”他说，瑞奇瞪大了眼睛，“现在凌晨三点。”瑞奇分开了双腿，让乔直接贴上他的勃起，乔却只是把手放在了他的大腿上，“所以咱们得动作快点。”这个小混球。  
瑞奇含着效果器，一根细长的管子压在他的舌头上。乔低垂着眼睛，瑞奇在迷幻剂里看到一团柔光揽住了乔的头发，他伸出手想要抓过一把，只看到那柔光缓慢朝着他飘过，他急切地往前倾，却没有缩短他俩之间的距离。瑞奇盯着那道光瞧，只见它越发明亮，就连乔的声音都成了脑后的一片朦胧。光终于绕在了他的指尖，他却感觉冰冰凉。效果器在他嘴里格外突兀，他想要它更加温暖地、更加充实地填满他自己，光像是一条细细的黄线，缠住了他的手腕，他盯着它，跟着它翻过自己的手掌，看到他也一起发起光来。“说你想要我。“他突然听到乔的声音，他猛地抬头，对上了那双湛蓝的眼睛，柔光一霎那炸成了零散的碎片，充满了整个录音室，瑞奇却只觉得乔离自己好远。“别说你爱我。”乔唱着，“我想要你。”瑞奇听到自己回答。他冷得直哆嗦。  
乔终于爬到了瑞奇的腿上，他俩一起跨坐在凳子上，吉他被扔在了一边，效果器的管子垂到了地上。录音室闷热，衣服黏在了身上。乔的舌头舔过瑞奇的牙齿，瑞奇只觉得他的整个脊椎都跟着颤抖，他抓着乔的上衣，乔却不愿意离开瑞奇，只是哼哼着抗议。瑞奇在乔的嘴唇间听到了自己的笑声，“我想要你。”他说道，乔在他的身上抖了一下，手摸索着拉开了瑞奇和他自己的拉链。肉体终于贴上相同的火热，乔骑着瑞奇，瑞奇握住他们两个，但这还远远不够，瑞奇想要更多。他托起乔的屁股，乔在瑞奇突然站起身的时候吓得抓紧了瑞奇的肩膀，突然地亲密让瑞奇的呼吸凝固在了胸口，他喜欢这样。  
乔的紧身皮裤永远都是一个婊子，但瑞奇的也没好到哪里去。还没等瑞奇把裤子完全踩在脚下，乔就急切地拉过他，瑞奇的牙齿磕在了乔的嘴唇上，听到身下的人倒吸了一口气。活该。乔抓过瑞奇的手指，他张开嘴，让两根手指抵住他的喉咙，他仔细地舔过。唾液是所有的润滑。乔的舌头黏滑地钻进瑞奇的指间，瑞奇喘不过气来，乔舔得他浑身发痒，按耐不住的冲动让他想要直接埋进乔的身体里，嘴也好，屁股也好。乔握着瑞奇的手腕，对上他的眼睛，瑞奇在乔放大的瞳孔中看到了扭曲的自己。操他的迷幻剂，一切都不真实得好像没在发生。  
乔夹得瑞奇发疼，里面的肠道却很柔软地包裹住他。乔双手搂着瑞奇的脖子，身子绷得像是一堵就要坍塌的墙，瑞奇用舌头舔开乔紧闭的嘴唇，教他从自己的嘴里呼吸，咽下瑞奇送进他嘴里的空气。瑞奇耐心地等着乔放松下来，这不是一件容易的事，信徒将额头抵在石墙上祷告时必须小心，不然那堵残骸就会轰然坍塌，留下一地无用的碎石块。乔推了一把瑞奇的肩膀，瑞奇会意地搂着乔翻了个身，他平躺在录音室的胶地上，乔再次骑上他。他感觉自己更深地进入了乔，他托着乔的屁股，让他跪在他的腰上，他试着往上顶弄，乔一下夹紧了屁股，肠道紧含着他蠕动，瑞奇知道他找到了他的宝贝。他俩一起呻吟着，像是正在交配的动物一般扭动，不住地索取，直到迷幻剂带走所有的朦胧，只留下他们满是腥臊的真实。

瑞奇拉过乔，让他半躺在自己身上。乔的头发还没干，潮湿地黏在他的脸颊和瑞奇的肩膀中间。他们也没做什么，只不过是从沙发上移到了床上。卧室果然像是乔想的那样，什么都没变，但直到他俩躺在床上，瑞奇把乔拉到怀里，把悬在乔头顶的剑才被安全地取了下来。困意来得很快，乔感觉自己已经几年没有安稳地睡过，他想要搂着身边这具温热的身体就这样安静地睡下。他的手放在瑞奇的胸口上，却感到心脏在他的掌心下跳得很快，乔撑起身子看向瑞奇，瑞奇避开了他的眼睛，却松松地握住乔的手腕。瑞奇的呼吸和他的心脏跳得一样快，乔想不懂问题出在哪里，他知道他是唐突地拜访，但这是他俩，瑞奇和乔，还能有什么问题呢？但当然，乔也清楚地知道他俩中间有着太多的问题，几年的疏远足以说明它们的严重性。但他只是暗暗地期待，瑞奇可以在看到他的瞬间就将那些烦人的矛盾都抛在脑后。这当然是不现实的，乔自己都做不到，乔现在只是太困了。  
可是他没办法就这样把瑞奇扔在一边，起码在他没嗑药的时候不行。所以乔翻起身子，直接跨坐在了瑞奇的大腿上，瑞奇下意识地躺平身子，一手托着乔的屁股，另一手扶在乔的大腿上，让乔能够安稳地呆在他身上。“你刚才说了什么，就在我刚进门的时候。”瑞奇终于看向他，但乔却不熟悉他的眼神，带着陌生和担忧，他们或许是真的分离了太久。  
“什么？”  
“我刚进门的时候。”  
乔看到瑞奇舔了舔他的嘴唇，然后扭过头，再一次躲开了他的眼神，只留给乔一个侧脸，瑞奇皱着眉，咬着自己的下唇，好像生怕说错了什么。乔摸过他的眉骨，然后就像瑞奇在门口对他做的那样，他轻柔地捏了一下瑞奇的耳垂，瑞奇叹了口气，转回头，“我问你是不是嗑药了。”他的声音轻得有些抖，乔却像是被人一拳打在了耳膜上，耳鸣来得极其尖锐。他知道瑞奇真正在问的是什么。  
“我不是只有磕了药才来找你。”他自己的声音也在偷偷地颤抖。  
“是只有当你来找我操你的时候才嗑药。”瑞奇的手摸上乔的腰，探进乔的内裤。  
乔在瑞奇握住他的时候，缓缓地呼出一口气，他的身体在缓慢地燃烧，“我不是来要你操我的。”他话音还没落，就听到瑞奇哼了一声，然后他停下了手上的动作，乔不自觉地顶着胯往他掌心里蹭，瑞奇见状就彻底把手拿开了。这个混球。  
“那你是来干什么的？”瑞奇挑着眉毛问乔。乔张开嘴又合上，他无言地看向瑞奇，却被对方眼中的严肃扼住了喉咙。是啊，他是来干什么的呢？窗外的雨还在下，急促的雨滴打在落地窗上，凌乱的劈里啪啦的雨声充满了乔的脑子，瑞奇这间屋子突然就不够大了，四周的墙朝着乔逼过来。乔没注意到自己的呼吸越来越快，直到瑞奇的手捏住了他的后颈。一道闪电传过，紧跟着一阵轰隆的雷声。短暂的一闪光亮，干什么都不够。瑞奇的手暖烘烘地捂着乔，乔小心地向后靠过去，跟着瑞奇揉捏他的节律调整自己的呼吸。“我不知道。”他闭着眼睛，老实地承认。  
瑞奇没有回应，而乔只是闭着眼睛，一一数过自己的呼吸，他不敢看，最后他听到瑞奇叹了一口气，他按着乔的后颈把他带到怀里，乔整个人趴在了瑞奇的身上，而瑞奇只是满意地哼了一声，乔知道瑞奇喜欢和他贴得很紧，分不出彼此，他明明都知道。“没事的。”他先感到瑞奇的胸口贴着他的嗡嗡震动，然后才听见了瑞奇的声音。“对不起。”但乔自己都不知道他到底在为什么道歉。  
“我也是。”  
雨还在下，雷声愈加密集，而瑞奇只能听见乔一抽一抽的喘息。他的手指埋在乔的屁股里，指间的润滑和乔的肠液黏黏糊糊地混在了一起，他的食指下是那个熟悉的、美妙的突起，他试探地摸过，乔在他身下一哆嗦，抓住了他的肩膀，瑞奇笑着亲亲他，却更加用力地、打着转地揉搓乔的神经。乔看起来就要哭了，他的眼睛湿漉漉的，身上汗津津的，当瑞奇又揉过他的时候，他低声叫着，脚趾蜷缩着抓住了床单。他不住地喊着瑞奇的名字，瑞奇从他的嘴角亲到肚脐，最后含住了乔。他的舌头就着他手指的节拍舔弄，咽下乔突出的前液，又向他索要更多。乔把自己撑了起来，屁股悬在半空中，让自己更深地埋进瑞奇的嘴里，他抓住瑞奇的头发，把卷曲的棕发绕在了指尖。他扯得瑞奇发根酸痛，但这正是瑞奇想要的。瑞奇更硬了。可他想要乔先射进他的嗓子里，他想念那个感觉。  
里奇前后地吞吐，舌头把乔压在他的嘴里，让口水淹过乔，让乔顶弄自己的喉咙。他用两个手指夹起乔柔弱的肠道时，打着转地碾过那个点，乔尖叫着射了出来，瑞奇一口口地咽下。乔再也撑不住自己，他摔在瑞奇的床上，而瑞奇凑过去，舌头探进乔的嘴里，让乔也尝尝自己的味道。乔用还稍稍颤抖的腿盘上瑞奇的屁股，把他往自己身上带，“我想要你。”他对瑞奇说，瑞奇点点头，缓缓地把自己推了进去。  
瑞奇慢悠悠地操着乔，像是在延续乔高潮的后韵，像是其中包含着爱。乔跟着缓慢地呼吸，他在慢慢地找回自己。他想念这里，想念这间屋子，想念压在身上的体重，想念瑞奇填满自己。他想起之前凌晨在录音室的地板上，他在迷幻剂里骑上瑞奇。那时候，所有的事情都发展得很快，太快了导致他们很多时候都不知道到底发生了什么。但他记得那一晚，他记得他听到瑞奇在效果器里说“我想要你”，和乔想要他说的一模一样，他还记得他听到瑞奇同时在说“我需要你”，只因为乔之前唱着“别说你爱我”，所以瑞奇便说他需要乔。但其实都是一码事，乔是知道的。而现在没有了迷幻剂，一切也都慢了下来，瑞奇会说什么？乔迫切地需要听到，或许这就是他突然来找瑞奇的原因。  
乔很快被推上了另一个高潮，瑞奇用力地顶进他，他又硬了，他摸索着想要握住自己，却被瑞奇打开了。瑞奇更加用力地撞他，他被撑得饱满，他转而捂住了自己的小腹，如果现在他还磕了药，他就能在掌心感到瑞奇隔着他的肚子操他，但现在他只能感到临近高潮时紧绷的小腹和早先干掉的精液。这却让他感觉更加的温暖，像是雪地里的火堆，引着他不住地靠近。瑞奇把他往下拽了拽，乔的屁股含着瑞奇蠕动，他更紧地、更深地包裹住瑞奇。瑞奇在他射进乔体内的时候弓着后背亲乔，舌头舔过他的牙齿。更多的粘液黏住了瑞奇和乔的神经，瑞奇还在操他，温柔地磨蹭乔。乔这次的高潮平淡了很多，不再是让他蜷缩着脚趾尖叫，而是放松地长舒一口气，像是在温暖的午后伸了一个懒腰，困意跟着就来了。  
“之后会怎么样呢？”乔听到自己昏昏沉沉地问瑞奇，说你爱我，他想要瑞奇说他爱他，就算是还有一切没有解决的问题，他现在只想要听到瑞奇说爱他，像是一个就要睡着的孩子一定要找到最喜欢的毛绒玩具。他被瑞奇侧着身子抱在怀里，瑞奇一条腿压在他的身上，他是瑞奇最喜欢的毛绒玩具。  
“我也想你。”就在乔以为自己都已经睡着了的时候，他听到了瑞奇这样说。


End file.
